The Art of Waiting
by JenLea
Summary: HHH waits for Lita to give birth...Sequel to Waiting HHHLita


The Art of Waiting

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N-Sequel to Waiting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking dejectedly away from the delivery room, Paul wondered if it was possible to want his wife back to her normal self, even if she was busy experiencing the miracle of birth.

"Paul, I came as soon as I got the message," Adam Copeland, one of his best friends murmured. "How is she? Is something wrong? I thought you'd be in there with her." Paul Levesque groaned; His gaze was fixed on the ward of the hospital.

"She threw me out," he murmured, clenching his fists. "She wants her mother in there at the moment and she's ready to kill me," He hated seeing her like that, and yet, wanted to be with her anyway.

"She's in a lot of pain. You know how Amy is. She wanted to do this naturally," As he said that, the silence was broken by Amy's ravaged wail. "Was that-?" Paul nodded. "She sounds like she's dying,"

Paul sank into the plush couch. He couldn't get his mind off of his wife. Was she alright? Why wouldn't she just take the drugs and be comfortable?

Picking a pen up, he began to write on the back of a flyer.

My Dearest Amy,

As I write this, you are in labor with Jocelyn Maeve, our first baby. You are struggling to bring her into this world. While you have kicked me out of the delivery room, I can hear your every noise.

Sitting here, I'm struggling to remember why I love you. Your smile, your boisterous laugh, and the way you move…

I love everything about you.

The day I found out we were going to be parents was the happiest day of my life. That and the day I married you, of course.

There is so much I want to say and so little comes out.

I love you.

Love,

Paul

His eyes were heavy. Every muscle in his body ached. He couldn't believe they had been in the hospital for ten hours. It seemed much longer.

Why did it seem like babies took their time? Had he taken this long to arrive? Would Amy be in pain much longer? He hated the thought of her in pain.

Beyond the light brown doors, he could hear his mother-in-law gently coaching. He could hear the midwife, reassuring Amy that everything was going fine. He could hear Amy whispering, her voice growing louder as a contraction peaked.

His stomach rumbled involuntarily. Glancing down, he groaned. He hadn't eaten in hours. At this moment, food was nothing but an inconvenience. He was terrified of the fact that he might miss his daughter's birth.

"You need to eat," Adam murmured, shaking his head. "I'm starving. I'm bringing up food," Paul nodded, grateful for his friend.

Was their daughter going to be Jocelyn Maeve? Even though that was the only name they could agree on, Amy had made him promise that if it didn't fit the baby, they would find a name that did.

The door to the room opened. Paul leaned forward. Was the baby here?

"Your wife is doing fine. She's in a lot of pain, but she's doing fine. Your baby should be here in a matter of hours," a nurse murmured. "Don't feel too bad. Some women want only their mothers with them when they give birth,"

Paul knew the nurse's words were meant to make him feel better, but they didn't. If anything, they only made him feel worse. What made Christie so special? Jocelyn was his daughter.

"Wife kick you out?" A skinny Hispanic man asked. Paul nodded. "So did my wife. She wanted her sister and stepmother but not me. She was threatening to cut off my _cojones,_ for doing this to her," Paul laughed.

"My wife said she would do whatever she could to make sure I felt what she felt," he murmured. "Paul," He extended his hand. The man shook it.

"Raul," he muttered. "Do you know what you're having?" Paul nodded.

"A girl. Jocelyn Maeve Assisi," he murmured. "My wife loves animals, and since St. Francis of Assisi is the patron saint of animals, she wants to include it in our baby's name. What about you?"

"A boy. Eduardo Raul Garcia. His grandmother wanted her maiden name in there somewhere. Wouldn't it be weird if our babies got married?" Raul commented. Paul sighed. With Adam gone, this man was better than worrying.

"I don't even want to think of her dating," Paul admitted. He sighed. Then, he glanced up as his mother-in-law appeared. Why wasn't she with Amy?

"Daddy, Grams has got to get back to Mommy, but I have someone you might want to meet," Christie murmured, placing a bundle in his arms. "Meet your son," Paul glanced down, confused.

"Christie, are you sure you have the right baby? Amy and I are having a girl," Paul muttered. He didn't care how foolish he sounded. He wanted to know what was going on.

"I'll explain in a minute. I need to get to her!" she exclaimed. Paul glanced down at the nameless baby. Who was he? He needed a name, didn't he?

"Seymour?" he murmured, using one of Amy's boy names. The baby squawked. "I didn't think so." What could he name this child? "Let me think. I was expecting a Jocelyn,"

"What about Manuel?" Raul asked, sitting next to Paul. "He looks like a Manuel." Paul closed his eyes. Maybe as a middle name…

"I like that as a middle name," he murmured. The baby still needed a first name. "Fallon Manuel Levesque," The baby stopped squawking. "Hello, Fallon," A nurse appeared.

"Your wife wants to see you," she said. Paul got to his feet, protectively clutching his son. He was afraid she'd be disappointed by the fact her girl was in fact a boy.

"Let's hope Mommy likes your name," he murmured. "Fallon Manuel, welcome to the world," Entering the hospital room, he double took. Was Amy holding a pink bundle of blankets?

"Hey, You," she murmured, softly. "Meet Jocelyn," He groaned, knowing his mother-in-law had given him the wrong baby. "Who's that?"

Paul glanced around.

"I don't know who he is! She handed him to me," he muttered. "I didn't kidnap him!" Amy groaned, and then, laughed.

"Mom, you didn't tell him?" she asked. Christie shook her head.

"I wanted you to tell him," she said.

"Turns out he was hiding behind a much larger Jocelyn. Who is he? I trust you named him." Amy said. Paul shuffled uncertainly across the room.

"Fallon Manuel Davis," he murmured, adding the first name he could think of.

"Where did you get Manuel from?" Amy asked, chuckling. Paul groaned.

"The guy in the waiting room," he admitted. Amy laughed. "Look at our beautiful babies," He sighed, gazing down on his daughter. "You did it," Amy shook her head.

"We did it. Took nine months of waiting and an extra baby, but _we _did it," Amy murmured. Paul nodded. "For once, both of us were forced to be patient,"

Paul could finally agree with his wife.

Waiting hadn't been so bad for once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
